


They Dance Alone

by Elefwin



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefwin/pseuds/Elefwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so, <i>have</i> you ever danced with the devil in pale moonlight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Dance Alone

There is a circular blur of light in overcast sky above GCPD headquarters. It's just the moon: Batman's searchlight, still up on the roof, is still smashed to bits. Batman is up there, though, dancing with Commissioner Gordon.

It was Gordon's word -- _a dance_, with a hint of hysteria, -- for this game they play, the thing they do. Batman does not do hysteria, and he does not smile, but he literally sweeps the Commissioner off his feet in one grand smooth motion.

Batman's cloak billows dramatically around them, and James Gordon follows, joins in this kind of a vertiginous waltz. Broken glass crunches under their feet. Batman is not exactly gallant, and Jim cannot remember the last time he danced with anyone, what with Gotham eating up their lives, and there are far more apologies than thanks under his belt, and Barbara has not left. She could, but she didn't…

…the roof ends suddenly. Jim is dipped over the edge, seeing very clearly all the way down to the street before the glasses slip off his nose.

Batman reaches over, folds the glasses one-handed, tucks them safely into Gordon's pocket. His other arm's the only thing that keeps Gordon from falling, 'cause Gordon's own hands are splayed on his chest armor with no purchase. His momentum lost, Batman contemplates this leaner, meaner version of the man, the subtly expensive suit, the haggard face, the slightly unfocused eyes without a trace of fear. Someone who, God help him, trusts him too much.

The dance is broken, and Jim is not entirely sure he is _not_ falling, and then he is -- all the way up, into hard and dark armor-clad body haloed against murky sky. He expects the impact, does not expect the kiss, and it feels _exactly_ like being shot again.

…he comes to safely far from the roof's edge, slightly dazed and unsteady on his feet, gasping for air, with a familiar pain lodged under his ribs, and of course there is no one in sight.

Have you ever danced with the devil in pale moonlight? Jim has, Jim has.


End file.
